


Lord of the Red Lands (French translation)

by KaedeRavensdale, Kikavass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Anthropologist Levi, Archeologist Hanji, Body Worship, Chariots, Egyptian Gods, Eren seeks advice, Family discussion, Levi works at the Smithsonian, Lots of historical terms, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mythologist Levi, Nile boats, Oasis, Ombos, Pharaoh Eren, Puppies, Stress Relief, Temples, Time Travel, Trouble Sleeping, acient weapons expert levi, ancien tomb, heavy kiss
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/pseuds/KaedeRavensdale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikavass/pseuds/Kikavass
Summary: « Tu crois vraiment que tu as trouvé une preuve –un corps- qui prouverait l’existence des dieux égyptiens ? »« Je crois que j’ai trouvé la tombe d’un homme qu’ils considéraient comme un dieu. De toute façon, j’ai besoin de ton expertise. Et je pense que tu as besoin de voir ça. »Dr. Levi Ackerman, spécialiste des armes et de la mythologie égyptienne, avait travaillé au Smithsonian durant les 15 dernières années, après l’obtention de son diplôme. La dernière chose qu’il n’ait jamais voulu ou attendu était d’être entraîné dans une des fouilles de son collègue Hanji Zoé, obsédée par les ruines, et que le contacte avec une de ces anciennes reliques l’envoie au milieu de l’Ancien Empire.Entouré par des citoyens qui le croient être le Seigneur de la terre Rouge, et poursuivit par un Pharaon amoureux, il apprend rapidement la vérité sur la difficulté d’être un Dieu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lord of the Red Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291635) by [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/pseuds/KaedeRavensdale). 



Le Khépesh coupe à travers l’air artificiellement refroidi avec un faible fruit. Son poids familier quand il le balança sur la cible. Le mannequin façonné en gel, équipé d’une armure en bronze et d’un certain nombre de capteurs de pression émit un claquement sous le coup punitif. Pivotant sur son talon gauche, il apporta un nouveau coup de sa lame, du coin supérieur droit en bas de sa cible. Effectuer une courbe de croissant de lune avec la lame autour du collier et tirer le torse vers le sol. Le coincer sous son talon et abaisser la lame pour le coup mortel. Le bord aiguisé coupe profondément dans le gel et coupe la moelle épinière qui se situe sous celle-ci.  
« Eh bien, ce n’est pas tous les jours que tu trouveras ton patron dans un costard-cravate un jour, et vêtu d’un pagne un autre. » Levant les yeux de sa victime, le corbeau rencontra les yeux bruns amusés de son subordonné. « Mauvaise journée ? »  
« Bonne journée. Je viens de tuer le rival de l’armée du Pharaon ».  
« Bien. Félicitations, victorieux pharaon Ackerman, de l’Ancien empire d’Egypte, pour ton habileté étonnante avec une épée. »  
Levi souria alors qu’il se relevait de sa position accroupie. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n’es pas encore un interne, Jinn ? »  
L’autre homme le regarda avec incompréhension « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de mal ? »  
« Premièrement, je ne suis clairement pas un pharaon. Je suis habillé d’un uniforme de soldat d’infanterie en tissu et en cuir. Deuxièmement, la Haute-Egypte. Troisièmement, ce que je brandis est appelé un Khépesh. Il est en fait plus proche d’une hache de combat que d’une épée. »  
« Toujours de nouveaux tests ? »  
« Toujours. » Levi traversé la pièce jusqu’à l’ordinateur portable qui attendait sur une table à proximité, et a commencé à faire défiler les données recueillies par les capteurs. « Pour une civilisation avec un accès limité à quelques-uns des plus primitifs matériaux et outil, les égyptiens ont étonnamment accomplis tellement de choses. J’essaie de comprendre comment. Malgré le fait que mon plus grand domaine d’expertise et d’intérêt est leur mythologie, leur force martiale et leur armement est également un mystère que j’aimerai éclaircir. » Il s’installe dans le fauteuil et commence à faire le tri dans les données qui figurent sur son écran. « Beaucoup de choses peuvent être tirées du passé. »  
« Et voilà, pourquoi tu as appris à te batte comme eux, de votre mieux à partir des textes anciens ? »  
« J’ai besoin d’utiliser les armes égyptiennes comme les égyptiens l’auraient fait, non pas comme les Aztèque ou les Bédouins l’auraient fait. Mes résultats de tests ne pourraient être précis autrement. » Répondit-t-il. « C’est pourquoi je m’efforce à reproduire le plus fidèlement possible l’armure et les armes avec les mêmes matériaux dont ils avaient disposé à l’époque. »  
« Dois-je être soucieux de venir un jour au travail, dans cette salle, et de vous trouver faisant des tests avec des lions de guerre ? »  
« Je suis un chercheur et un historien, pas un idiot. Si je devais faire des tests sur des lions ici, je pourrais être poursuivit pour mise en danger imprudente du personnel, sans parler des risques d’être blessé ou mangé. Malgré le fait que certains textes amèneraient à croire que le Roi des Bêtes préfèrerait le goût des chrétiens effrayés à celui des athées grognons. »  
Eld ricana.  
« La machine de guerre de l’Ancien Empire était incroyable. J’aurai aimé avoir eu la chance de l’avoir vu. Et avoir vu l’Egypte dans son âge d’or avec ses pharaons et ses dieux. » Il se rassit. « Peut-être que nous pourrions convaincre Shitty Glasses [Ndt : En français « lunettes de merde », le surnom de Zoe] de commencer à travailler sur une machine à remontrer dans le temps quand elle cessera d’être obsédé par sa fétiche ruine ancienne. »  
« En parlant du Dr Zoe… elle m’a appelé un peu plus tôt. »  
« Vraiment ? » Grogna-t-il. « A quel propos ? »  
« Elle voulait vous parler, et vous demande de la rappeler. Elle dit qu’elle vous a appelé vous-même mais que vous n’aviez pas répondu. »  
« Je ne réponds jamais quand elle appelle. Elle est folle. »  
« Dr. Ackerman, elle m’a dit que c’était urgent et qu’il faut que vous rentriez en contact avec elle dès que vous en avez la possibilité. Par appel vidéo de préférence. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que c’est urgent, Jinn ? »  
« Je ne sais pas monsieur, elle n’a rien dit. »  
« N’est-elle pas en Egypte en ce moment ? »  
« Oui monsieur. »  
« Il est trois heures du matin en Egypte en ce moment. »  
« Mais nous parlons du Dr Zoe. »  
« … » Levi ne pouvait pas nier que son subordonné avait juste sur ce point. « Je vous remercie, Jinn. Je vais le faire maintenant. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d’envoyer quelqu’un me faire un peu de thé ? »  
« Non monsieur. Pas du tout. J’envoie Petra tout de suite. »  
Bien. J’aurai besoin de caféine après. Et probablement quelques Advil. Faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés, Levi atteint son clavier d’ordinateur et ouvrir la fenêtre de Skype. Ne décrochez pas. Soyez en train de dormir comme une personne normale pour une fois dans votre vie. Permettez-moi de ne pas avoir à parler avec toi ce soir. »  
« Shorty ! [Ndt : Littéralement « petit », « petit homme », mais je garde le surnom anglais]  
Putain. Baissant avec hâte le volume de ses haut-parleurs, Levi soupira lourdement et se résigna à lui parler. « Bonjour Dr Zoe. » Il serait professionnel, même si elle ne le serait pas.  
« Beaux vêtements. »  
« J’étais en train d’effectuer un test ! Eld m’a dit que tu avais quelque chose d’urgent à dire, crache le morceau. »  
La femme à l’autre bout de l’écran était beaucoup trop éveillée pour un milieu de nuit, ses yeux brillants d’un feu presque démoniaque, les cheveux ébouriffés et les lunettes de travers et tâchées avec Dieu ne sait quoi.  
« Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te le disais ! Tu dois venir ici ! »  
« Je ne vais pas tout laisser tomber ici et sauter dans le premier avion pour l’Egypte juste parce que tu me l’ordonne. Tu vas avoir à me donner un peu plus qu’un ordre. »  
« Est-ce suffisant ? » Elle brandit un bout de papier. « C’est un frottement de charbon de bois des hiéroglyphes sur la porte. Est-ce que tu les reconnais ? »  
Levi se pencha, louchant sur l’image de mauvaise qualité à l’écran. « Ça semble être la représentation de 2686 avant Jésus Christ du nom de l’Ancien Dieu d’Egypte du désert, des tempêtes, du chaos et de la guerre. Setekh, le Lord de la Terre Rouge. Où est ce que tu as eu ça ? »  
« Nous avons découvert une nouvelle tombe dans la vallée des Rois, et une des choses étranges à propos de celui-ci est que, contrairement aux autres tombes qui datent de l’Ancien Empire. » Hanji se lança joyeusement dans une explication à la vitesse de la lumière, avec de nombreux mouvements de mains. « Lorsque nous avons pénétré à l’intérieur, nous avons découvert qu’il est le lieu de repos d’un pharaon autrefois inconnu. Le Roi Cobra, renommé autant pour sa beauté que pour sa colère. Mais les analyses des radars prises dans la région ont révélés une autre chambre cachée dans un mur qui conduit plus profondément dans une autre chambre située en-dessous du caveau. Nous avons dû battre en retraite après la fissuration du mur de la chambre en raison du risque de gaz toxiques, mais elle sera bientôt totalement ventilée et si tu réserves bientôt tes billets d’avion tu pourras être la première personne là-bas depuis des milliers d’années. »  
« J’ai peut-être un diplôme en anthropologie, mais les momies ne sont pas mon truc, Zoe. Les armes et les dieux le sont. »  
« C’est pourquoi j’ai besoin de toi ici. Te rappelles tu des hiéroglyphes ? » Elle montra de nouveau le papier pour appuyer son propos. « J’ai des raisons de croire que le passage mène à un second caveau, et que l’homme inhumé et Setekh. »   
« Tu crois vraiment avoir trouvé l’existence d’un cadavre qui pourrait prouver l’existence des dieux égyptiens ? »  
« Je crois que j’ai trouvé la tombe d’un homme qu’ils considéraient comme un Dieu. De toute façon, j’ai besoin de ton expertise. Et je pense que tu as besoin de voir ça. »  
« Je pense que c’est une perte de temps. »  
« Et si c’était vraiment Setekh ? »  
Levi mit sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes. « Le vol jusqu’au Caire dure 12 heures. Si je quitte le Smithsonian maintenant je peux être arrivé à trois heures demain après-midi. Je serais sur le terrain dans trois jours. »  
« Oh Dieu merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Levi ! »  
« Ouai ouai. »  
« Ça en vaudra la peine. »  
« Il y a intérêt que ça le vaille. Et sachez que si je développe un mélanome de l’exposition au soleil pendant que je suis là, tu vas le payer. »  
« Roh, juste sortir de la crème solaire, Shorty ! » Sur cette salutation, l’écran est devenu noir.  
« Dr. Ackerman, j’ai votre thé. »  
« Je vous remercie, mais oubliez, je dois me préparer et prévenir Gros Sourcils.  
« Le prévenir ? » Eld a répéré alors que Levi se levait.  
« Oui, le prévenir. » A-t-il dit. « Dr Zoe requiert mon aide, et je pars pour le Caire demain matin. »

**Author's Note:**

> L'auteur met à jour de façon sporadique. Une fois par mois en moyenne, peut-être plus, peut-être mois. Elle prévient que des faits puissent être inexacts.  
> Pour ma part, c'est ma première traduction, et je m'excuse si des phrases sont maladroites. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à travailler sur cette traduction et je fais le maximum pour qu'elle soit juste. Cependant, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, agréablement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire x)   
> Je ne sais pas encore tout les combien de temps je pourrais poster les traductions, mais je fais le maximum, malgré mes cours. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le début !  
> Je me nourris à base de commentaires et de j'aime, donc n'hésitez pas !


End file.
